


Issue #102

by DictionaryWrites



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Comics, Cute, Domestic, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The new issue of the Buckaroo Banzai comics comes out.New Jersey, to Sidney's surprise, is on the cover.





	Issue #102

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Ren: Please join me in picturing New Jersey’s starstruck reaction to the first issue to feature him. Bonus points if he’s on the cover.

It’s relatively late on a Saturday morning - it’s past nine, and Sidney is a little sleepy even as he walks down the corridor from the bunks and into the shared living room. 

He’s thrown on a pair of loose trousers over his long johns (he’d walked out into the kitchen in his long johns and sleep shirt the first month he’d been here, and Pinky had choked on his orange juice and advised he put on some “pants that hid something, especially if you want Tommy to be able to do anything”, which– Sidney feels is a  _little_  unfair, because they  _do_  cover everything, and Tommy has never  _said_  the long johns show too much, and he’d never noticed… But anyway.), and he runs a hand through his hair as he moves blearily into the kitchen.

“Hey there, cowboy,” Tommy murmurs from his place on the counter. He isn’t wearing a shirt - he wears a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms, and without thinking, Sidney reaches out, dragging the pads of his fingers over Tommy’s thigh and feeling the softness of the warm, plaid-patterned fabric over his skin.

Tommy shivers, and then he smiles slightly, hooking his foot around the back of Sidney’s knee and pulling him closer: Sidney stumbles slightly, but Tommy steadies a hand on his chest, his lips quirking into a grin. “Good morning,” Sidney says against Tommy’s mouth, and Tommy looks at him with his eyes full of evident affection: his leg is warm where it wraps around Sidney’s hip, and suddenly, Sidney is  _very_  glad for Pinky’s advice about putting on real pants.

It’s–

It’s hard to believe, on some level, that Tommy’s really touching him like this, that Sidney really has his hand on Tommy’s thigh and the other on his hip, that they’re  _this close_ , and in the kitchen!

“Guess what,” Tommy whispers.

“What,” Sidney says a little breathlessly, and Tommy laughs, leaning back and grabbing what he’d had in his hands when Sidney had entered the kitchen.

“The new issue’s out. Buckaroo Banzai #102,” Tommy murmurs, and Sidney glances at the comic uncertainly. On the back is a mail order form for a Buckaroo Banzai sweatshirt, emblazoned with the logo of the Banzai Institute. 

“Oh,” Sidney says. “Is it, um, is it good?”

“Oh yeah,” Tommy murmurs. “Great hero in this one. He takes his shirt off.”

“Buck takes his shirt off?” Sidney asks, maybe a little too eagerly, and Tommy turns the comic around, showing Sidney the cover. There, drawn in bright, popping colours, his hat on his head, his shirt off, and his coat flying dramatically behind him, is New Jersey, his gun in his hand. “Oh gosh,” Sidney says, and he takes the comic from Tommy’s hands, feeling the soft smile tug at his lips and the slight flush creep into his cheeks. They’ve maybe been a little over-flattering - Sidney isn’t Tommy, after all, and he’s pretty sure his abs don’t exactly look that…  _Chiselled_. But it’s weird, to see himself drawn like this, chin high, expression serious. He looks…  _Powerful_. And– And cool. “I gotta call my mom.”

“Yeah, will she, um– Will she like it?” Tommy asks, a little uncertainly.

“Oh, gosh, yeah,” Sidney says, nodding his head as he flicks open the comic and glances over a few of the panels - the plot is New Jersey stepping up to the plate when a girl gets kidnapped and Buckaroo is busy in Malaysia doing a set of complex surgeries… It’s– “Yeah, um. I think so. This is so weird…”

“Yeah, you know, Buck gets the final say-so on these things,” Tommy assures him. “He makes sure there’s nothing, uh… You know, nobody says anything uncomfy, or anything you wouldn’t want, you know? And they are about… You know, the  _personas_  - New Jersey, Perfect Tommy, more about… Us, as people.”

“No, no, I mean,” Sidney murmurs, and he strokes his thumb over the drawn version of Tommy in the comics, who is drawling, “Oh, I’m happy to let  _you_  drive, cowboy,” to the drawn New Jersey. The comic New Jersey looks very cool about Tommy being sprawled, half-dressed, over the hood of the jetcar - much cooler than Sidney would be himself. “Just– Being a  _comic book_  hero. You know, I’ve never, uh. I’ve never thought of myself as…  _Cool_. Actiony.”

“You, the rodeo champ, who can lasso, and is a  _brain surgeon_ , and has an ass as pretty as moonshine, you don’t think you’re cool?” Tommy drawls, and Sidney huffs out a little laugh, looking down. Tommy leans a little closer. “No, cowboy, you’re– You’re cool, man. I think so. The fans definitely think so.”

“You’re cool too,” Sidney murmurs.

“I know.” Sidney laughs, and he flicks a finger against the bare flesh of Tommy’s sternum.

“You’re meant to be– You’re not meant to just  _take_  it. Say thank you, at least.”

“ _Thank you_ , cowboy,” Tommy murmurs, and his fingers brush against Sidney’s chin before he leans in, catching Sidney’s mouth under his own and kissing him softly. Tommy’s lips are  _incredible_  - plush and pink and perfect,  _he’s_  perfect, it’s– Sidney is a little dazed when Tommy pulls back, and Tommy looks at him with his eyes soft, his lips quirked into the tiniest smile. “Look, honey–”

“I like it when you call me that,” Sidney mumbles, and Tommy laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. There’s a slight flush in his cheeks - he doesn’t blush like Sidney does, doesn’t show it really obviously, but there’s a pink colouring there that Sidney  _really_  likes to see. 

“Good, I’m, uh, I’m glad. Listen, you– Why don’t you call Sylvia and Brian now, huh? And I, um, I’ll cook you some breakfast, there’s, uh… Fry you some tomatoes, some beans, maybe a few eggs?”

“Uh, no, that’s okay,” Sidney says. “I’ll cook breakfast, um… We can cook breakfast. Together. And I’ll call my parents after. Is that okay?” 

“I don’t know if I can, uh, if I can  _concentrate_  with you right here, man,” Tommy murmurs, and there’s a very loud, pointed clearing of a throat behind Sidney. “Yeah, Pinky?”

“I’d like some tomatoes too,” Pinky says. “If it ain’t too much trouble.  _Actually_ , I sure would like an omelette. With the tomatoes in it.” For a moment, Tommy stares over Sidney’s shoulder, his expression utterly indignant - more, Sidney suspects, at having their flirtation interrupted than at Pinky asking Sidney to cook him breakfast. 

“God, you got cheek,” Tommy says, throwing a dish towel at him, and Sidney laughs, pulling back from Tommy and going toward the fridge.

“Gotcha, Pinky,” Sidney murmurs, and he begins to pull stuff out of the fridge.

“You see the new Banzai comic?” Tommy asks, and Sidney grins as he hears Pinky’s delighted laugh at the cover. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.
> 
> I've now set up a Goldblum fan blog, because like... I mean, who is surprised? So check that out at [goldbluminspired.tumblr.com](), and DEFINITELY check out the watch parties I'm setting up! Every Saturday, I want to set up a watch party where we can all watch a livestream of some Jeff Goldblum content together, and this Saturday, we're doing Vibes (1998)! Totally follow the blog for more info.


End file.
